


Spaghetti Tacos

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mom Reader, cute as shit kyungsoo, kyungsoo trying to win the childs heart, which involves him cooking something less than appetizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You were both nervous and excited as you made your way to your boyfriend's house with a small hand wrapped in yours. You adored Kyungsoo but you knew if your baby girl, Kyla didn't then things just weren't going to work, and tonight would be the deciding factor of that.





	Spaghetti Tacos

Knocking on your boyfriend's door you squeezed your other hand slightly, looking down at the little hand intertwined with yours. 

Tonight was the big night, the night you would introduce your angel, Kyla to your boyfriend of two months, Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo had been the one to bring it up, saying he was ready to meet your little girl, but you were hesitant as she has never had a father figure in the picture. 

Kyla looked up at you concerned. “Is he scary?” 

Laughing you shake your head, “No sweetheart, why would you say such things?”

“Because you look worried,” she asks as she presses her cheek on your hand, her big sparkling eyes looking up at you.

Before you had a chance to respond as the door opened, making both of you jump slightly, only to be met with a nervous smile.

“Soo,” you smiled as you leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before turning to face Kyla.

“Y/n,” he chuckled as he watched you kiss him quickly, his eyes glancing down at the little one, hands still intertwined with yours. “And you must be the famous Kyla I have heard so much about,” he said as he leaned down, holding out his hand for Kyla to shake. “I am Kyungsoo, but you can call me Soo if you want.”

A small giggle leaves her lips as she takes his hand and shakes, “It's nice to meet you Soo,” she says before she tugs on his hand, wanting more than just a handshake.

* * *

Once you all got past the awkward introductions you made your way into the kitchen, setting Kyla on the countertop, her legs dangling as she watched you and Kyungsoo share a quick peck on the lips. Giggles could be heard from her direction as you pulled away. 

“So, what does Kyla want for dinner?” Kyungsoo asked as he leaned on the counter next to her, a small smile on his lips as Kyla began to name off food she liked. 

You couldn’t help but watch the two interact as if they had known each other for much longer, the worry slowly fading away from the longer you stare.

“What do you think y/n? Spaghetti Tacos for dinner?” Kyungsoo looked at you with pleading eyes to say no, because the last thing he wanted to do was tell Kyla no, but he didn’t really want to make something as gross as that.

Smirking you look between Soo and Kyla. Kyla’s eyes big and wide, a small pout on her face, clearly she wanted that for some god knows the reason, glancing back at Soo he almost mirrored her, begging to not do it.

You chuckled as patted Kyla on the head “Kyla, sweety are you sure that is what you want, wouldn’t you want something that would be easier for Soo to cook.”

“No, I want Spaghetti Tacos. Final answer. He said I could have anything for dinner and that's what I want."

"Well, spaghetti tacos it is," you say as you shoot an apologetic look at Kyungsoo, the pout turning into a small frown before he smirked and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a pan. 

"We can make them on one condition, you have helped us cook, okay Kyla?"

"Deal!" She speaks excitedly, jumping off the counter to help gather the food items needed to make dinner. 

Kyungsoo grabbed your waist, pulling you into him before kissing you, whispering quietly "You owe me a big one."

Smirking you give his nose a quick peck, "Admit you are enjoying it Kyungsoo."

He rolled his eyes, a small smile falling on his lips as he let go of you, turning to the stove turning it on.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well, the spaghetti tacos not near as bad as either of you had anticipated them being. 

After the three of you had cleaned the dishes, you sat down in the living room and turned on Frozen, Kyla's favorite movies at the moment. 

Halfway through Kyla had fallen asleep on Kyungsoo’s lap, his hand playing with his hair, his other arm was draped over the sofa behind you.

"You know, I was terrified she would hate me," he mumbles as he looks down at her, moving a stray hair out of her face. 

"Soo, why would you think that?" you say, placing your hand on his knee.

He shrugged, "I mean, I am the first boyfriend you have brought around, I was just worried she would get jealous and fight for your attention or something, Its stupid really," he whispers, glancing up at your sheepishly.

"Kyla, jealous? That little girl doesn't have a jealous bone in her body, she is- she is so kind, so caring. Just like you Soo," squeezing his knee, his eyes open slightly, a smile spreading across his lips. 

"I guess I am just over thinking things," he smirks as he moves his face closer to yours. 

"You are," you chuckle as you both move your faces closer, your lips ghosting over each other.

"Soo," Kyla mumbles sleepily causing the both of you to stop and look down only to see Kyla curl up closer to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop the wide smile that crept across his face. 

Laughing quietly you put your finger on Kyungsoo's chin, turning his face to look back at you. "I love you Soo," you say as you lean in for a kiss.

After a few moments, you parted lips, his smile still wide as he leaned his forehead against yours. "I love you to Y/n," looking down he looked at Kyle before he spoke again. "I also love you, Kyla" His fingers ran down her hair as he spoke. 

Your smile was not as wide as his as you looked down are you, little girl, sleeping peacefully on your boyfriend's lap. 

Yes, things would be just fine.


End file.
